When It Rains
by lalalaurenet
Summary: 3 years after their shows end, the actors of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have flown out of the nest. After a death in her family, a heartbroken Sonny goes back to California, one more time, in search for a certain blue eyed boy that she hasn't seen in 3 years...
1. Chapter 1

The sound of rain crashing against the tin roof f my mother's house filled the room. The air had a chill about it that made me wish I had on a sweater, but was strangely comforting, somehow. The house seemed so empty. I still hadn't become accustomed to the eerie silence that drenched the entire house. I sipped on the freshly brewed coffee that I'd made and stared out the bay window and watched the rain drip off the roof into puddles in the driveway. It was 4 a.m., and, again, I couldn't sleep. Mom passed away three months ago and I still had nightmares about it. I woke up, every night in a cold sweat, crying. I just wish Chad was here…

_ So Random!_ And _Mackenzie Falls_ ended about 3 years ago, and most everyone from Condor Studios went their separate ways. Nico and Grady have their own comedy show similar to Jack Ass now. Tawni has her own fashion line and stars in blockbusters left and right. Zora… well no one really knows what happened to her. Rumors have it that she's working for MI6. But… who knows. Chad Dylan Cooper's career has sky rocketed since his days on the _Falls_. He is an A lister actor with a new movie out every other week it seems. He also just debuted his sophomore album, and his tour for next year sold out in a matter of minutes. Chad and my relationship hit the rocks when mom got diagnosed with breast cancer a few months after the final episode of _So Random!_. I had to fly back home to Wisconsin and he had to move for 6 months to Europe to begin filming his newest movie at the time. Things sort of just fell apart after that. He began calling less and less, and rumors were flying that he and his costar had an offset fling. A few days later, I called him up and broke up with him, just giving him a clean break. It's what I needed… it's what I _thought_ I needed.

As mom's condition progressed, I figured out that I needed Chad more and more. But, as months turned into years, mom went into remission… until he cancer came back, more aggressive than ever. 3 surgeries and months of chemo therapy later, mom's body just couldn't take it anymore. The day she died, I broke down and called Chad. He was in Toronto filming the latest installment in his successful movie franchise, _Last Man Standing_. I told him what happened, and the only thing I heard him say was,

"Oh… Sonshine. I am so sorry…"

I broke down and hung up, and it's been three months since that day. Chad sent the most beautiful flowers to the funeral home the day she was buried, and he's called me several times since then… I just haven't had the heart to answer the phone.

As I watched it rain on another summer day in Wisconsin, I suddenly had to leave. I got up from my seat and rushed to the back bedroom. Hastily packing my belongings into my duffle bag, tears streamed down my face. I grabbed my jacket and keys, threw my stuff in my car, and sped off to Outagamie airport and booked the soonest flight to Los Angeles, California. I sat in the small, stiff airport chair and fiddled with my phone. I was contemplating what in the world I was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last call for boarding flight 1248 for Los Angeles." The woman over the PA system said, for the second time. As much as I wanted to go back to LA, I couldn't pick myself up. I stayed there for who knows how long, hearing, but not really listening to, the woman on the PA system call out the names of the flights arriving and departing. To Nashville, to New York, from Dallas, to Boston, even a flight arrived from LA. I sat rooted in my uncomfortable plastic chair until a security guard came over and spoke to me.

"Ma'am? Can I help you? You've been sitting there for the past 4 hours." He said, a rather concerned look on his face.

"Oh, no I'm okay. I think I missed my flight though." I said, weakly.

"Oh, well let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" He replied, with a little smile.

After going talking to the ticket salesman, we came to the conclusion that there wasn't going to be another flight to LA until tomorrow night. So, after thanking the kind security man and the ticket man, I sledged back outside into the wet embrace of the never ending rain. But before I could get to my car, the security guard came back after me.

"Miss? I'm sorry to bother you, but I believe there's someone here looking for you." He said, holding his black standard issue umbrella in his left hand, extending it my way. Not that it would help too much. My brunette hair was already beginning to drip and the droplets of water on my clothes were long gone from being distinguished raindrops.

"For me? Surely you have me mistaken for someone else." I began, but I was cut short by…

"Oh, Sonny, I'd never mistake those brown eyes anywhere." Said a voice I hadn't heard in 3 years. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a lump in my throat, and I gasped silently, not really knowing how to react.

"Chad…?" I said. It started out as a statement in my head but ended up coming out more like a question. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could manage to do was stare at him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"The one and only."

What. The. Hell.

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I'll be uploading another chapter by tonight. I just started going to college so I've been incredibly busy. But thank you for your patience. Xoxo**


End file.
